Heart and Spark
by Black Convoy
Summary: The Decepticon super weapon, Sixshot is called to Earth for its destruction. However, he tragically befriends Hotaru Tomoe. What will happen to cause their friendship to fade away. Gorey, some sexual moments b/t Hotaru and her beau. Transformers G1 x-over
1. Introduction

Ba weep grana weep ninibon! (holds out energon goodies. Two seconds later, tackled by Ravage). Ow, ow, ow. PAIN! Down Ravage, bad kitty! ( Ravage leaves with energon goodies). Slag, that hurt badly... Anyway, I'd like to introduce another Transformers/ Sailor Moon crossover starring, you guessed it, Hotaru! However, this one is based on the G1 comics by IDW and is probably the most graphic story I've ever written. Well this is the prologue to that story. So enjoy and review, if you're not too pissed off about character deaths.

Hasbro and IDW own the Transformers and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Prologue 

For years, Crystal Tokyo had been a place of inexplicable beauty. However, now it was nothing more than the product of destruction. The once gorgeous structures were now engulfed in flames and those that were not a blaze were covered in blood and oil. Its citizens were being slaughtered left and right, and the guardians of the kingdom were already disposed of. Yet, the most horrifying aspect of this calamity was that it was done by a single being. His name… Sixshot.

Crystal Tokyo, after the massacre:

"Has everyone completed their assigned task," inquired a black robot as it occupied itself by swinging the head of Megatron. It was soon joined by four other Transformers, all of them soaked in the fluids of their victims. "The master is patiently waiting for us, so we dare not test his patience."

"Of course Nemesis Prime. Would the thought dare cross your mind that these puny fleshlings would have a chance of defeating me," asked a large purple robot with an aggravated expression.

"Calm yourself Galvatron," said the largest member of the group, Thunderwing. "Nemesis is not questioning your skills. She is merely asking if there were any survivors." With the little threat of confrontation extinguished, Nemesis Prime turned her attention to the third member, the mutated Seeker known as Jhiaxus. After he confirmed that his mission was complete, all of the mass murderers turned to their last comrade, Sixshot.

The words of Nemesis never reached Sixshot's audio receptors, or they never processed into his databanks. The S.T.A.G. ex-Decepticon just stared at the roaring results of his work. It required Nemesis Prime to get up from her seat and place a firm hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Not yet," were the only words that came from his vocal processors. "There are still two out there," he said silently. This was unusual for him, since Sixshot practically lived for the slaughter and destruction of entire worlds. He reveled in the screams of agony from his victims and their frightened expressions.

"This is unlike you Sixshot. Is your spark getting soft or are your systems malfunctioning?" Nemesis was furious, but she kept her calm. The others were confused, but Galvatron just snickered from a sudden realization.

"There is nothing wrong with him." All optics except Sixshot's were focused on the purple maniac. "He's savoring the ecstasy of the hunt."

Nemesis returned to Sixshot for confirmation and was given what she wanted. Her fist curled in anger, but she dared not take action against him. If she were to confront the six-changer, the chances of her coming out of the battle without damage were practically nonexistent, and she did not want to suffer the wrath of her master. "Very well Sixshot, you can stay behind, but make sure nothing is left alive. Also, don't take too long. The master's patience as well as mine are limited," warned the black counterpart of Optimus Prime as she walked into a dimensional rift with the other three behind her.

Sixshot watched as the dimension closed, and then he turned his attention to the remnants of a destroyed building. "You can come out now. There's nobody here to interrupt our fun anymore," taunted the one-robot-army.

"Damnit," cursed Sailor Saturn as she pulled her princess and best friend closer in. Hotaru Tomoe, now the 27 years old guardian of Princess Chibiusa was still trying to fully understand the recent events. It was unbelievable that a friend that vanished 10 years ago would suddenly appear, kill off countless numbers of people including her parents and friends, and personally tear off her left arm. Nonetheless, that is exactly what happened and the extreme pain coursing through her body and the bloody rags that used to be the sleeve of her sailor fuku proved it. "Things weren't supposed to happen like this," she muttered angrily. This was worse than every traumatic event and every nightmare put together and she was the only one left to fight it. "Chibiusa, use the time key and get away from here. I want you to go to the past and remain there," instructed Hotaru as used her one good arm to pick up her legendary weapon. "Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you." The senshi of death kissed her young friend on the forehead before heading to confront the villain.

"Good, you decided to quit hiding. Now the fun can really begin," said Sixshot prior to breaking into a hysterical laughter. He was completely thrilled about this fight and was waiting to enjoy every nano-cycle of it.

"Sixshot!" Hotaru's eyes filled with tears and she started choking on a few words. "We may have been friends, but this crime is absolutely unforgivable! You have taken everything I hold dear and for that, you must pay with your life!"

"If we were friends, then do me the favor of making this fight enjoyable."


	2. Eye Contact

Finally, the first chapter is done, whew. Thank you Harpygirl91 for your review, you're the best. I'm going to try to follow the story IDW set into motion up until the last issue of Transformers: Devastation. After that, I can't really say. Anyway, the story will get better, but right now, I just want to get it started. Plus you can also see a guest character from another anime, can you guess who? Enjoy and Please review

You know all that copyright slag

* * *

Chapter 1

Eye Contact

_Despite the stereotypes and foolish optimism of some, the simple truth is that there is no one soul that is pure white or pure black. Everyone has a shade of gray._

"Heads must roll for this disgrace," spoke an angry tyrant as he stomped to his throne. "If Prime wants to call for reinforcements, then so will I. Astrotrain, get me Sixshot!"

"Sir, you can't be serious? After all, we're still at stage three," argued the triple-changer as he tried to recover from the shock of his master's command. "We've never used him this early."

The mighty leader of the Decepticons stopped in his tracks, but did not bother to face his subordinate. "I did not invite room for debate, now do as I say!"

Decepticon Base, section of space unknown:

"Are you certain of that Squawkbox," questioned the Decepticon super weapon through his communicator. "I thought they were only at Stage Three of the Infiltration Protocol. So why now… never mind. As long as I can satisfy this craving inside of me, then I don't care." Sixshot examined one of his rifles as the words of the drone Deathbringer rang through his processor. His curiosity was replaced by his second feeling of loneliness overcame him upon realizing that those he could relate to were gone. There was only one method the killer robot had for dealing with this emotion, indulging himself in destruction. The thought that there was a possibility that he could over come his solitude gave the six-changer motivation to reach Earth as soon as possible.

United States, Oregon, Portland International Airport, three weeks later:

"My God, I never thought I'd be so happy to be on the ground," whined a blonde girl as she messaged her sore feet. Her five travel companions patiently waited for her and took advantage of the time to stretch out their limbs. 

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but I agree with Usagi," spoke Rei as she also rubbed her aching feet. 

"Hey, you guys have no right to complain. Besides, it isn't fair because Momaru and I can't rub our feet and we're carrying all the baggage!" After that compelling argument, the two senshi stopped tending to their pained body parts and joined the others in taking part of the load from Momaru and Makoto. Now that that dilemma was handled, the five Inner Senshi and the Prince of the Earth Kingdom moved on to the next problem, finding the exit. For the girls, this was their first time in the United States, so they were a bit confused on the next course of action. Fortunately, the person they'd come to visit spotted them and rushed to greet them.

Hotaru Tenoh, now at the age of sixteen, was taking part in a study abroad program at the Oregon Institute of Technology. Despite her young age, Hotaru was classified as a genius and ranked 

tenth among the thirty most intelligent students in Japan. Thus, she was offered full tuition, boarding, food, and even the flight tickets. For about five months, Hotaru stayed in America working on a Computer Engineering Technology degree.

"Usagi-chan, guys, over here," Hotaru said as she quickly hugged her future queen. Then the youngest senshi embraced each of her comrades. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"To be honest, we wouldn't have been able to make it if Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru didn't pay for our tickets." Ami, realizing that bringing up those names made Hotaru home sick, decided to change the topic. "So, who is the boy standing behind you," she asked, making the others aware of the dark-skinned teenager waiting with Hotaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced him to you first." The six visitors got a hint on how close Hotaru was to this boy when she wrapped her arms around his right arm. "This is Soran Ibrahim, my boyfriend," stated the senshi of death proudly. The five girls examined the boy, making him feel uncomfortable.

Momaru must have sensed the boys discomfort, because he was about to make a move to get the girls' attention off of Soran. However, Hotaru beat him to it with a flustered face and an aggressive tone. "Back off, Soran's mine. So quit looking at him like he's on the market or something." The senshi were stunned by their young friend's new protective streak. The young Iraqi boy that Hotaru was tightly clinging to was a bit embarrassed, and upon realizing what she'd done, so was Hotaru. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I, I… How about we get going?" She let go of her boyfriend's arm and turned around to lead the group out, but a strange feeling overcame her and she lost consciousness. 

Hotaru was praying that she was in nightmare, because the scene before her was worse than anything she'd ever seen. It was an entire kingdom in flames. The bodies of men, women, and children stained the ground while the screams of agony and gun fire polluted the air. For the first time in her life, Hotaru wanted to gouge out her own eyes and cut off her own ears just to relieve herself of the painful images and sounds. In the sky was a gigantic and ominous figure, about the size of a planet, reaching down to the destroyed land with his huge hand. The Senshi of Death wanted to run, but her legs gave out. She lost all hope and waited for the end of her life. Then, she noticed a humanoid being standing in the midst of the flames. It was a robot with two rifles in its hands. Again, an ominous feeling came over Hotaru as she felt the evil flowing from it. The robot turned its head to the side and one of its red eyes made contact with her.

"Hey Hotaru, wake up," said Usagi as she gave her young friend a few light slaps. The black haired girl struggled to open her eyes, and found herself in the back seat of mini-van once she succeeded. "Thank God you're alright. When you collapsed, we were so shocked that we didn't know what to do. Ami suggested that we bring you to the first aid station, but Soran just picked you up and carried you to the van." 

Hotaru looked at each of her friends and finally at her beloved who was driving. "Thanks guys… Thanks, Soran." Even though she'd regained consciousness, that horrifying nightmare had exhausted the young senshi. With the help of her friends, Hotaru laid back down across the vehicle's third seat. After resting her head against a few balled-up jackets, her glaze was set to the sky. That's when she saw what appeared to be a futuristic jet zoom across the blue yonder. _What was that, and why do I have the same feeling as I did in that dream? _


	3. Pet

Yet again, I start off by thanking Harpygirl91 for her review. Since probably not many of you know who the hell Sixshot is, I guess I'll provide you with his description and tech specs. But first, a little reason for you to continue reading... do the words **Saturn Prime** mean anything to ya? If you want more, then please show a little support and review. Well enjoy chapter 2

Sixshot:

A vile, nasty murderous sort who carries out his job with ferocious intensity. Only redeeming quality is he speaks well of those he's sent to "the great junkyard in the sky," his phrase for destruction. Has 6 forms: robot, armored carrier (with twin laser batteries), ramming-tank (with infra-red rangefinder and target tracker), jet-propelled laser pistol, star fighter (maximum speed: 80,000 mph; range:.8 million miles), and wolf-creature modes. Only the wolf-creature has no need for Sixshots 2 hypersonic concussion blasters, the wolf mode prefers to rip apart enemy Autobots with his razor fangs.

Strength: 10/10

Intelligence: 9/10

Speed: 4/10

Endurance: 9/10

Rank: 7/10

Courage: 8/10

Firepower: 9/10

Skill: 8/10

Also, according to IDW, Sixshot's "armature" consisted of metals drawn from the compacted core of a collapsed star, and his power core contained a self-regenerating dark matter fission cell- meaning he could fight nonstop for days. He's a real nasty piece of work. Hopefully, this will help you understand how awesome of a Decepticon Sixshot is!

* * *

Chapter 2

Pet

Decepticon Bunker, Oregon:

Sixshot made his entrance at a neck-breaking speed, ignoring the runway. However, he transformed into his tank form and skidded to a stop instead of crashing into the back wall. Sure, it was immature and very unusual for him, but being summoned so early in the Infiltration Protocol, so why not do something different? As soon as he came to a full stop, the six-changer took on his robot appearance and made his way to the entrance of the base.

Waiting for Sixshot on the other side of the door was the Decepticon triple-changer Blitzwing. "Megatron's been expecting you. Follow me, freak," said the tank-robot, taking extra-special care to prevent Sixshot from hearing the last part. Like the majority of his fellow Decepticons, he hated and feared the S.T.A.G. robot for his destructive power and genocidal-mind set. Truly, he was the embodiment of death and evil.

"What's wrong Blitzwing," asked Sixshot, even though he already knew the reason for his triple-changing brother trying to keep a safe distance from him. It was nothing new for the six-changer. Every Decepticon except the five Terrorcons kept as far away from Sixshot as possible. "Are you still scared of me after what I did to Flamefeather? It's been several stellar cycles since that incident."

"Of course I am, and so is every other Decepticon! After all, if that fool had gone up against Megatron, he'd probably been disassembled, but you went as far as to make sure not a single bolt was left in tact, and you did it while he was alive!"

For the rest of the journey the two Decepticons remained silent. That was until they reached the doors to Megatron's chambers. "Don't worry Blitzwing, I don't bite." Knowing the triple-changer was not really big on brains, Sixshot waited for the naïve Decepticon to breath a sigh of relief. "Too much," he added, making Blitzwing almost suffer a spark attack. The six-changer got his desired result and broke into laughter as he left his fellow Decepticon to tremble in fear.

Highway, Oregon:

Hotaru had been asleep for a good two hours in the van, but there was still a long way to go and that did not make her condition any better. Mainly, she hoped that they wouldn't be pulled over by a policeman, because of the number of people in the van made it impossible for her to lie on the back seat without being on somebody's lap; in this case it was Ami, Usagi, and Rei. "Sorry about this guys. I want to tell you all so much, but I can't do that right now."

"Shush Hotaru, just rest and regain your strength. We will have plenty of time to share stories with each other," spoke the Moon Princess as she stroked her hand through her young friend's hair.

However, the peaceful journey to Hotaru's residence in Klamath Falls was suddenly interrupted by gunfire of great magnitude. To make the matter even stranger, the shots were fired from two Chevrolet Camaro SS cars and their targets consisted of a yellow Porsche 924 Turbo and a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. "What the hell is this, a chase from a fucking James Bond movie," cursed Soran as he jerked the steering wheel to avoid the white Camaro from slamming into him, thus crashing into a tree.

This action did not go unnoticed by the yellow Bug, who slammed on his breaks in order to make a sharp turn. "Bumblebee, what in the name of Primus are you doing? Please tell me you don't intend to actually fight the Battlechargers here," asked the Porsche as he followed his companion.

"That's exactly what I plan to do Hubcap. I've had enough of letting Runamuck and Runabout get their way and harming innocent humans. I plan on taking action, how about you," asked the young Autobot spy. He made a 360 degree turn and sped towards the Battlechargers. Fortunately, he was just in time to prevent the black one from destroying the van containing Hotaru and her friends. "Hey Runabout, why don't cha mess with somebody who can fight back?" Bumblebee managed to get the Battlecharger's attention a few seconds before he transformed into his robot mode (note that although Bumblebee retains his Bug alternate mode, his transformation and robot mode are different) and slammed his knee into Runabout's face.

"You'll pay for that squirt," roared Runamuck as he aimed his gun at Bumblebee, but it was shot from his hand by Hubcap. Frustrated and out of options, the white Battlecharger was forced to protect himself from the other Mini-Autobot instead of avenging his partner's humiliation.

Without having to worry about Runamuck, Bumblebee was releasing some built up tension by beating the living slag out of Runabout (who is a bit taller than Bee). Even though it was unlike the young Autobot to be so aggressive in combat, the fact that he wasn't using his weapon made it all the more unbelievable. "I may be a squirt, but at least I can do this," shouted Bee as he knocked his opponent into the air then performed a DDT body slam. After that attack, the black Battlecharger was taken out of the fight. Bumblebee, out of concern and a bit of curiosity, walked over to the stationary van that contained everybody. "Is everybody alright?" All Bumblebee got in return was about eight blank stares and several fingers pointing at him. "Well," asked the Autobot, unfamiliar with the humans' reaction to shock.

"We're a little banged up and very surprised, but other than that, I'd say we're all fine," replied Momaru who'd got enough of his senses back to speak for the entire group. "Our van is damaged pretty badly."

"Well, it's all good then," said Bumblebee after he let out a sigh of relief. "I was kinda worried 'cause you humans are a fragile species. Don't worry about the vehicle, I'll give ya a ride once my partner and I finish up this little mess." The small Autobot gave a friendly wave to the humans before running back into the fray.

As if on cue, Hotaru's eyes shot open and she tried to use Soran's shoulder as a brace. "This isn't good. If they don't leave now, they'll die," she said as she tried to get out of her boyfriend's arms and back on her own feet. "I have to tell them before it's too late."

Coincidentally, it was too late for the Autobots as the means of their death flew over the humans at the very next second. Everybody stared at the futuristic fighter jet out of confusion, everybody but Hotaru. She knew exactly what that thing was and it wasn't good. "Everybody, find a place to hide now," she instructed prior to transforming to Sailor Saturn. "I'm going to see what I can do to save Bumblebee and his friend." That was easier said than done, especially since she couldn't even stand without Soran's support.

"No, I'm not letting you go alone," answered Soran as he tightened his hold on his girlfriend. "You're all I've got in this miserable world and I as sure as hell not going to let you go on some suicide task!"

In response to Soran's declaration, Hotaru's eyes began to water as she freed her right hand and ran across her boyfriend's cheek. "Thank you, but I must do this because I know what this thing is capable of," she explained to her companions. "I don't intend on dying out there, but I must do something to help them. Please, let me do this Soran," Hotaru requested before kissing the Iraqi boy on the cheek. Her pleading paid off and she was released from her beau's protective arms.

"You Autobots are so dead now," taunted a severely damaged Runamuck. "That plane above us is the ultimate killing machine, Sixshot!" Sadly, the Battlecharger's words proved true for Hubcap as he took several shots through his body and finally through his head. The yellow Porsche stumbled back and then exploded, much to Bumblebee's horror.

As the smoke cleared from his heated from his twin hypersonic concussion rifles, Sixshot transformed into his robot mode and let gravity pull him down to the earth. If there was any chance of Hubcap surviving from that onslaught, it was now eradicated as the six-changer's foot landed on his head. "One down, two to go," he said while stretching out his neck.

"What do you mean by two? You already terminated one Autobot, so there's only one left," argued Runamuck, disturbed by Sixshot's statement.

Sixshot pulled off a small scrap of metal from Hubcap's body and rolled it into a little ball. He then proceeded to flick it towards Bumblebee, but the force generated from the speed and power of his metallic finger turned the ball of shrapnel into a deadly projectile that penetrated the small Autobot's knee joint. "You're right Runamuck, there is only one Autobot left. You are the other one, weakling." Sixshot aimed one of his rifles at Bumblebee and the other one at Runamuck's head. However, he was struck by a wave of black energy, causing him to drop the weapon aimed at the Autobot Bug. "What the slag," cursed the S.T.A.G. robot as he attended to minor damage on his wrist.

"If you don't want to go through that pain again, then I suggest you fly back to whatever asteroid you came from." Sixshot examined the young female human glaring at him with her weapon in hand. Certainly, this was something the six-changer didn't experience every day. Sure, there were the 

occasional few souls brave enough to challenge him, but none of them were so small and in such a beat up condition. "Get away from Bumblebee or I'll kill you," Hotaru threatened as she grasped her glaive with both of her trembling hands.

Entertained by the thought of such a brave individual, Sixshot decided to test Hotaru's courage by slowly closing the distance between them. "You certainly are a brave little insect for choosing to oppose me, but let's see how long that bravery will last." As he drew closer, the Decepticon took note of the trembling in the young senshi''s knees, but paid more attention to the fact that she was standing her ground. When he was one step away from crushing Sailor Saturn, Sixshot stopped and broke into a state of laughter. "Congratulations little one, you've managed to gain my full respect. I will enjoy fighting you to the death," Because she was too confused at the moment, Hotaru wasn't able to notice his large white hand coming towards her until it was too late. "Runamuck, I've decided to spare your pathetic life, so grab your poor excuse for a companion and let's return to base."

"What about the Autobot," asked the Battlecharger, unaware that he was getting on Sixshot's nerves. "Are we just gonna let him live? I'm gonna kill him right now." Runamuck was about to deliver the fatal shot to Bumblebee, but he was stopped when Sixshot blasted his arm off.

"You and the others had your chance to get rid of the Autobots and you all failed miserably. Now it's my turn, so every Autobot that still functions is **MY** prey. Don't forget that, 'cause next time I won't be so forgiving." Sixshot threw Hotaru in the air and caught her in his cockpit after transforming into his fighter mode. "Let's head back to base."

Bumblebee and the other humans could only watch in horror as Hotaru was taken away by Sixshot. "Slag! Prime is not going to be happy about this," said the yellow Autobot while trying to open a communication line to his comrades. "Don't worry, we'll get your friend back alive and well."

Decepticon Bunker:

"What is the meaning of this Sixshot," roared Megatron upon hearing about Sixshot's actions. "Why is this filthy organic here instead of Optimus Prime's head?!" The Decepticon overlord was absolutely furious and would have blown a few gaskets if not for the intervention of his personal bodyguard, Starscream.

"Calm yourself my liege," said the red and white Seeker as he glared at the six-changer. "From my perspective, it seems that Sixshot has gotten a little too arrogant and believes he can ignore authority."

"If I wanted to hear a lecture about ignoring authority, it certainly would not be from you Starscream," spat Sixshot as he met the Seeker's glare with one of equal ferocity. "If I were to explain anything about myself, it would not be with a rejected piece of scrap like you in the room. I answer to Megatron and Megatron alone!" Sixshot was itching to pull out one of his weapons and blast Starscream's head off, 

but he restrained himself. "I will give my reasons in my report." He bowed to his commander and exited the room.

"Why did you take me with you Sixshot," asked Hotaru who was sitting on the six-changer's shoulder.

"It's simple really, you're now my pet."


	4. Embodiment of Destruction

Sorry it took so long for the update. I'd like to thank Harpygirl91, Taeniaea, and Lil Angel for their reviews. Also, I will tell you that Hotaru will lose her fight with Sixshot that begins in the intro, but there are several reasons for this, one of them is mentioned in the last sentence of this chapter. I encourage all of you to reread it a few times and guess what it is. Please review and enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

The Embodiment of Destruction

Hotaru was almost ready to give up all hope. She'd been taken away from her friends, placed under the control of an enemy she could barely harm, and had nothing to take her mind off of her sorrows. Scratch that, she remembered that her cell phone was in her pocket. However, she wouldn't dare call Soran or her friends because the chance that her captors would hear her was too great. Yet, there was another mean of communicating with the outside world that did not involve sound, text message. The Senshi of Death pulled out her tiny flip-phone and started furiously typing on the keys. "Please let this go through," she quietly pleaded.

"Whatever you're doing human, I suggest you stop it," said Starscream smugly as soon as he opened the door. "No matter who you call for help, they won't be able to save you."

"How did you know," Hotaru importuned with an expression of horror on her face. She was in a state of panic, which was exactly what Starscream wanted to see.

"Simple flesh creature," he insulted in the process of grabbing Hotaru and squeezing his fist tightly. "I intercepted your pathetic message nano-kliks after you sent it." The sadistic Seeker tautened his grip on his prisoner, making her screams of pain all the more louder and satisfying. Eventually, her screams went from pleasurable to just plain annoying. "Even a vastly inferior creature such as you should know when to stop screaming. Now obey me and cease that irritating noise," he demanded as he threw her against the wall. With a loud smack, Hotaru impacted the wall and slid down to the ground. In most cases, such a fall would be lethal, but she was fortunate that one of the mini-Constructicons was currently standing under her and provided some sort of padding. However, that padding proved not to be enough to prevent her from breaking her left arm and spraining her right ankle. She yelped from the pain, only to stop when Starscream's shadow enveloped her. "I said be quiet," he reached out for her, but he was stopped by his fellow Seeker, Skywarp.

"Back off Starscream. If Sixshot finds this human hurt, he won't be happy, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath." Upon releasing his superior's arm, Skywarp turned towards the exit and started walking. "C'mmon Screamer, Megatron wants to see ya," said the black Seeker as he glanced back to his brother-in-arms.

"Coward," muttered the leader of the Seekers as he turned to follow Skywarp. He examined Hotaru and grinned at his work. "Don't go running off now, I'll be back so we can have some more fun."

Somewhere in Idaho:

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," muttered Usagi as she, Rei and Mamoru trailed behind Bumblebee in a blue Porsche 959 with yellow trimmings around the bottom. At the moment, the future queen of Earth was in shock from witnessing the battle between Bumblebee and the Battlechargers, the existence of the Transformers in general, and mostly from helplessly watching Hotaru being kidnapped by the metal monstrosity, Sixshot. The other two passengers noticed this and took precautions to avoid the subject.

"So, Nightbeat, how long have you been on Earth," asked Mamoru, hoping to break the tense atmosphere in the vehicle.

Nightbeat used his holo-matter avatar to look at Mamoru. "I've been put in charge of investigating the disappearance of several Autobots, so I'm usually moving around the galaxy. However, I came to Earth about a month ago. As for the others; Bumblebee was assigned to Prowl's unit, so he's been here for a few stellar cycles, but Chase, Backstreet, Freeway, and Road Ranger just came in yesterday."

"What is this about missing Autobots," questioned Rei, figuring that it had something to do with Hotaru's disappearance or it may become a big problem for her and the other Senshi. "If they were from the unit that was assigned to Earth, then does that mean that they were captured by humans?" At the mere suggestion of human involvement in the Cybertronian war broke Usagi's heart even more. This did not go unnoticed and the fire senshi was quickly apologizing to her friend. "Even though it's highly unlikely that a group of humans could take down a large transforming robot…," Rei paused to think of what next to say, but she stopped when she saw Mamoru shaking his head. Due to her lack of options, the fire senshi hugged Usagi and let the blonde cry out her sorrow. However, that was cut short when Nightbeat was forced to make a sudden swerve in order to avoid a collision with Backstreet.

Like the rest of the Autobots, Nightbeat made a sharp 180 to see what caused his comrade to lose control. What he and his passengers saw was disturbing, an energy shuriken was lodged in the location where Backstreet's robot head was. Immediately, Nightbeat took control of the situation before panic could break out among the Autobots. "Everybody let your passengers out and transform. Keep your optics peeled and make sure to avoid any movements that could draw unnecessary human attention." The five Autobots formed a tight circle around their senshi and waited for an eminent attack. "Attention, Ark 19, I need backup. Siren, Waverider, Slapdash, Powerdasher, Pincher, Splashdown, Cloudburst, Landmine, Getaway, get down here ASAP," he shouted into his communicator before tossing it aside and pulling out his own gun. His timing was perfect, because as soon as he placed his finger on the trigger, Road Ranger and Freeway dropped dead with gun shots in their heads. "In coming," the Autobot detective grabbed hold of several humans while Bumblebee took the others, and they both jumped out of the way as another bolt of plasma jetted by them and took out an unaware Chase.

"I only know of three 'cons with that type of fire power, and I am pretty sure that two of them aren't responsible for this. This leaves one suspect," said Bumblebee as he set down Ami, Minako, and Makoto. "Sixshot," growled the small yellow Autobot, tightening the grip on his gun from rage.

"Correct, Autobot," answered the six-changer as he stepped into the open, "know you will all die."

"I think otherwise," yelled Rei all the while pulling out her Mars Crystal. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Being that Rei was the first to transform, she was also the first to attack Sixshot with a flaming arrow which was larger than her normal arrows. It hit him straight between the eyes and in most cases would have killed him, but Sixshot was not "most cases." "Was that supposed to hurt or are you holding back?" Horrified by what they just saw, the Senshi and the two Autobots began a barrage of attacks.

"Wait," said Usagi, aware that their attacks were not doing any damage, "maybe I can pacify him."

"How, he's a mechanical demon with a bloodlust, it's impossible," responded Bumblebee as he continued his bombardment.

"It's worth a shot," answered Sailor Moon, pulling out her Moon Power Tiare. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," she shouted, releasing a beam of heavenly light at Sixshot.

The entire group watched as the Decepticon super weapon covered his optics and fell to his knees. He dropped his two sonic blasters and gazed at the senshi, particularly Sailor Moon. "What happened to me," he asked with an oblivious tone.

"You were turned evil by a horrible being and forced to do terrible acts of destruction, but now you are set free," answered Usagi, who was the only one to truly believe that Sixshot was changed. It was not a result of naivety, but more along her strong belief that all things could be changed when shown the right amount of compassion. The other senshi encircled her in order to protect their princess in case they were right and he did not change.

"Well then, Sailor Moon," Sixshot rose to his feet, "let me express my gratitude in my language!" The living weapon transformed into his laser pistol form and fired at the senshi.

Decepticon bunker, Oregon:

Hotaru was unable, or just didn't want, to maintain consciousness due to the pain in her arm and leg. She was relieved to fall into a deep sleep. However, she'd soon come to regret that.

The Senshi of Silence found herself in the same nightmare she had before she first saw Sixshot. However, there was more to this one than she saw in her last dream. Hotaru stared at a woman on her knees in agony. This woman was her future self. The younger Hotaru was able to sketch in every detail of her older self, despite not wanting to.

The older Sailor Saturn was just as beautiful or even more than her queen, but her beauty had been permanently scared. Her left arm was missing, leaving only a blood-stained, ragged sleeve. The Silent Glaive had been shattered and was currently lying on the ground next to its master. However, what got the younger Hotaru's attention the most was the words that her older self was mumbling. "I can't die here… I must protect Chibiusa,… I must protect my planet," the older woman gently placed her hand on her lower stomach, "I must protect… _His _legacy!"


End file.
